


Happy Birthday, Emma

by CrowleyLovesUSUK



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Kissing, Multi, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, dubcon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyLovesUSUK/pseuds/CrowleyLovesUSUK
Summary: It's Emma's birthday and her lovers, Hook and Regina decided to surprise her in the best way they know how...MFF Established Relationship.





	Happy Birthday, Emma

**Author's Note:**

> This may seem Dubcon in the beginning, but it isn't.

** Happy Birthday, Emma **

            Emma Swan swayed and kept her eyes clenched tightly.  She could feel the floor beneath her moving and it was making her a little nauseous.  The ropes around her arms and torso dug into her bare skin.  The last thing that she remembered was sitting in a booth at Granny’s having a glass of wine with Hook.  Well, to be fair, Hook wasn’t drinking wine.  He kept taking sips from the flask he kept on his hip.  How had she ended up here?

            When Emma opened her eyes, she knew that she would see the ocean.  The movement, along with the smell in the air gave it away.  She was aboard the Jolly Roger, and she was tied up.  Finally, she wasn’t able to stand the curiosity any longer and she let one eye flutter open; then the other.  She was alone.

            Glancing down at herself, she was appalled to see that she was wearing only her red bra and underwear.  At least they matched today, unlike normal.  She looked to the left and could see the water.  They were docked at the Storybrook Harbor.  Pulling on the ropes confining her, Emma was able to ascertain that she was tied to the mast in the center of the ship.  She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath.  Hook was going to pay for this.

            “Well, well,” came a voice from behind her.  It was her erstwhile boyfriend.  “What have we here?”  Hook walked around the mast and came to stand in front of her. 

            Emma pulled at the ropes again and glared at him.  “Untie me,” she demanded.

            “I don’t think so,” the second speaker waltzed into her line of vision and there stood Regina.  “What do you think, Hook?” Regina looked at the pirate.  “Has she been good enough to be set free?”

            “Absolutely not,” Hook grinned.  “You’ve been very naughty Emma,” he said to her.

            “This isn’t funny,” Emma snapped.  “I remember being at Granny’s.  How did I end up here?  And where are my clothes?”

            “I took the liberty of undressing you, love,” Hook smiled at her.  “It was rather enjoyable.  As for how you got here, that shall remain a mystery.”

            “Look at you,” Regina said lowly walking toward her.  “The Savior reduced to begging.  Pathetic.”

            “I swear Regina, if you don’t untie me—“

            “Oh I wouldn’t dream of it,” Regina cooed into her ear.  She was so close that their chests were touching.  “Not yet anyway.”

            “We’re going to punish you Swan,” Hook said, stepping closer.  “And maybe then, you’ll be a good girl and do what you’re told.”

            _‘What had she done wrong?’_   Emma didn’t know what was going on and she didn’t like being so exposed.  She felt vulnerable and Regina’s proximity didn’t help.  “What are you going to do to me?” she asked defiantly.

            “Anything we want,” Regina growled.

            The Queen stepped another inch closer to Emma and dropped her hands.  In an instant, Emma could feel Regina’s fingers pulling aside her lace panties.  Regina reached inside and Emma gasped as her clitoris was pinched slightly.  Just enough pain to feel good.  Bending her head, Regina pressed her blood red lips to Emma’s smooth neck.  Emma’s eyes remained wide and she could see Hook smirking as he watched.

            A rush of heat filled Emma’s belly as Regina toyed with her, lavishing her with attention and kisses.  She flexed her arms and tried to free herself, but the knots were done too well.  “What are you doing?” Emma gasped.

            “Mmmm,” Regina licked her throat.  “Tasting you.”

            Emma looked her in the eyes and parted her lips.  She was about to open her mouth when Regina swooped in and darted her tongue into Emma’s lips.  Regina’s hand was still in her panties and the other came up to grasp the back of Emma’s head tightly.  Ashamed of herself, Emma felt herself begin to secrete wetness.

            Moaning deeply, Regina intensified the kiss, forcing her tongue down Emma’s throat.  Emma shook her head back and forth trying to get away, but she knew that she secretly wanted this.  After a moment of struggle, she gave in and began to kiss Regina back.  Regina tasted like flowers and Emma lost herself in the feeling of those soft lips pressed to her own.

            A shadow fell across them and Emma opened her eyes, but she refused to stop kissing the Queen.  Hook approached and stood over her left shoulder.  He ran his hook down her arm in a slow, sensual motion.  The cool metal gave her goosebumps.  Meanwhile, Regina continued her onslaught.  Emma had never felt so thoroughly kissed in her life.

            Gasping, Emma felt a single finger slide into her wetness.  Regina’s finger.  It pulsed deep into her once and then withdrew.   Emma groaned when the digit left her.  Without a word, it was back again and curling into her warmth.  “Oh!” Emma cried.

            Regina simply smiled and pressed into her with another finger.  Soon the Queen was stroking her channel with two, then three fingers.  Emma was ashamed that she was beginning to wiggle her hips in response.  She wanted more.  Regina curled her hand and pressed her thumb to Emma’s clit causing the Savior to cry out.  All the while, Hook had begun to press sweet kisses to her cheeks.

            Finally, Regina pulled away with a wet smack.  She backed up a step and licked her lips, smiling at Emma.  “Now,” she said.  “You’re ready.”

            “Ready for what?” Emma said, some of her earlier angry returning.

            “Ready for your punishment,” Hook whispered into her ear.

            Kicking off her high-heeled black pumps, Regina pulled the hem of her skirt up just a few inches and slowly fell to her knees before Emma.  She raised her hands and placed a finger underneath the elastic band of Emma’s panties.  Hook watched intently as Regina painstakingly drew Emma’s lace panties down her legs.

            Once the garment was pooled around her ankles, Regina shuffled forward delicately.  She was still on her knees and was level with Emma’s crotch.  “What—“ Emma began.  Hook silenced her with a harsh kiss.  Immediately, Emma opened to him.  He toyed with her and reached up with his good hand to cup her breast.  At the same time, Regina leaned forward and licked her clit.

            Emma jerked.  Hook pressed his tongue into her mouth and she responded.  She also bucked her hips against the ropes as Regina began to kiss her most intimate place.  The Queen sucked on her, pebbling her womanhood until Emma’s knees were shaking.  Just as she was about to cry out, the fingers returned.  Regina place two of them inside of Emma and Hook deepened his passionate kiss.

            Pinching her nipple through her bra, Hook ran his tongue along her lips.  Regina was sliding her fingers in and out of Emma, relishing in how wet the Savior was becoming.  Hook reached up and slid one of Emma’s bra straps down.  He pushed at the lace around her breast and exposed her hardened nipple to the cool night air.

            Bending his head, Killian licked the tip of Emma’s nipple.  She gasped, and Regina sucked hard on Emma’s spot.  This was getting to be too much.  Emma felt as though she were going to explode.  Her entire body was shaking with pleasure.  Regina’s tongue entered her, along with the fingers.  Hook’s mouth covered her pert nipple and sucked hard.  Emma came with a shout.

            Her legs buckled beneath her and the only thing keeping her upright were the ropes tying her to the ship’s mast.  Both Killian and The Queen stepped away and watched her as she came.  When she was finished, she lifted her head and glared at the two of them.  “Is that all you’ve got?” she growled.

            “Not at all, love,” Hook smirked.  He reached over and with a flick of his metal appendage, cut the ropes that were tying her in place. 

Emma took a shaky step away from the mast.  She met their eyes and saw no regret hiding there.  Her fists clenched, she tried to will away the humiliation.  In one sudden movement, Hook grabbed both of her wrists with his good hand and yanked her forward.  As she stepped out of her forgotten panties, Emma struggled.  “Darling,” he said to Regina.  “Oblige me?”

“Certainly,” Regina waved her hand and a pool of purple smoke appeared in front of them.  Once the magic cleared, there was a tall, elegant throne made of black metal on the deck of the ship.  “This,” Regina walked to the chair. “Is the Throne of Pain.  It was created to bring the users the ultimate pleasure—with a price.”

Yanking on Emma’s wrists, Hook jerked her toward the throne.  Emma pulled away from him and tried to gain her freedom.  It didn’t work.  She fought him the entire way.  Regina just watched them with an amused expression on her face.  When Hook reached the chair, he sat down, still holding Emma’s hands together.  She was next to him, standing and looking down.  He had the most devastatingly handsome gaze.  Killian patted his knee with his hook and smiled thinly at Emma.  “Come on love,” he said.  “Up you go.”

“I’m not going to sit on your lap,” Emma said defiantly.

“Not on,” Hook said.  “Over.”

Regina moved behind her and pressed a hand into Emma’s lower back, pushing her forward.  She grabbed Emma’s shoulder and with both pressure points, forced Emma to kneel and bend over Hook’s knees.  He released her wrists, but she was still a prisoner.  His hook curled over the small of her back, pinning her down.

Before she could think, there was a sharp smack on her left buttocks.  Hook raised his open palm and hit her again.  Emma craned her neck and saw him smiling.  He had spanked her!  Regina laughed out loud at the look of open mouthed horror on Emma’s face.

Struggling, Emma wiggled across Hook’s lap, but his grip was too strong.  He lifted his hand once more, keeping her in place with his hook and smacked her ass once more.  “Stop!” she cried.

“No,” Regina said.  “You’re going to take your punishment.”

Hook spanked her again and Emma sobbed.  He was hitting her so hard.  She was sure that there were red welts across her ass, and there were.  Another hit, and then another.  Tears were rolling down Emma’s face and she tried to push herself up.  As the next hit came, suddenly there were fingers pressing against her vagina.

Regina was kneeling behind her and pushing her hand against Emma’s heat.  The Savior was so wet.  She was dripping over what was happening to her.  Hook spanked her ass again and Emma hissed.  The Queen moved her fingers deeper into Emma.  “Ughhh,” Emma grunted.  The feeling of being penetrated along with the spankings was almost too much.

“Look how much she’s enjoying herself Killian,” Regina said.  “She wants it so badly.”

“That she does,” Hook slapped her ass once more.  It was stinging and Emma wanted to yell.

Emma didn’t know how long this had been going on.  She felt drained.  Hook repeatedly spanked her ass hard and Regina was fingering her so deeply she felt as though she may come again.  As that thought crossed her mind, she began to shake.  The orgasm was building deep within her.  Hook spanked her naughty ass once more and Emma released.  She came so hard she could feel her juices dripping past Regina’s hand and down her leg.

The two villains stopped for a moment and let her ride out her pleasure.  Emma collapsed limply in Hook’s lap after she came.  The other two didn’t move or speak for a full minute, letting her regain her strength.  After she had stopped shaking, Emma could her some muffled voices speaking.  They were discussing her.

“I think she’s ready now,” Regina said.

“If she isn’t, it’s no matter,” Hook replied. 

He hefted Emma up off of his lap, and she felt Regina’s arms under her own supporting her as she stood.  Hook was on his feet in a matter of moments.  Her two lovers guided Emma across the deck of the ship and down some rickety wooden stairs.  She barely remembered moving.  She was so spent.

They half dragged her through the doors of the Captain’s Cabin and shut the door behind them.  Emma watched as Regina slid the wooden bolt into place, locking the door.  “Please…” Emma groaned.  “I can’t…”

“Yes you can,” Regina insisted as she crossed toward her.  The Queen took her shoulders and spun her around.  As Regina unclasped Emma’s bra and tossed it aside, the Savior watched as Hook began to slowly take off his leather duster.  His shirt and leather pants were next, landing in a heap on the floor.  He stood before her, his erection pointed upward.

Regina walked her over to the small bed in the corner of the cabin, and forced Emma down onto her hands and knees.  Completely naked and exposed, Emma glanced over her shoulder to see what her boyfriend was doing.  Hook ambled toward her, stroking his cock.  When he reached her, he admired the redness of her backside, but running his hook over the welts that were rising there.

Stepping back, Regina began to slide her dress off of her shoulders as Hook spit into the palm of his hand.  “What are you doing?” Emma asked.

“Preparing you,” Hook said.

He rubbed his fingers together, coating his entire hand with his spit.  Emma watched over her shoulder and he pressed his finger against her asshole and slowly pushed in.  She cried out.  It burned.  Hook pushed forward with his finger, curling it inside of Emma’s ass.  Regina stepped out of her dress and came forward.  She placed her hands on Emma’s shoulders and began to rub them soothingly.

A second spit-soaked finger joined the first and began to scissor inside of Emma’s ass.  Emma groaned and unconsciously pushed her hips backward.  When Hook placed a third finger in her she called out.  “Oh yes!”

The fingers moved within her, spreading and twisting and Emma felt the fullness deep in her gut.  She felt so naughty, so wanton.  In an instant, the fingers were gone and Emma actually felt the loss.  She moaned.  “Ohhhhhh,” she cried.  “Uhhh.”

Before she could utter another word, she felt Killian move behind her.  She was still up straight in doggy-style position and her knees were beginning to ache.  A moment later, she felt the head of his prick line up with her asshole.  She had never been taken there before and she was nervous.  Hook pushed forward and the head of his penis pushed past the ring of muscle in Emma’s butt.  Her ass immediately pulled him in deeper.  He slid forward, pressing every inch of himself into her until he bottomed out. 

Hook’s breathing was coming in gasps.  “Emma, you’re so tight,” he complimented.

“Ohhhhh,” was all she could say.

Regina moved behind Hook and pressed her naked breasts against his back, circling her arms around his chest.  She began to press kisses to his neck and shoulders and he slowly backed out of Emma.  Crying out, Emma thrust her hips backward.  The feeling of being fucked in the ass was strange, but it felt good.  She wanted more and she wanted it hard.

Pressing his cock in once more, Hook felt his balls swing as he thrust into Emma’s ass.  His girlfriend moved beneath him, moaning.  He reached up and placed a hand on one side of her hips and the hook on the other, careful not to hurt her.  He began to thrust in earnest.  Regina continued to kiss him as he fucked Emma into the bed.

“Mmmm oooooh,” Emma moaned.  “Yes!  More!”

When Hook looked down, he could see himself disappearing into her tight, puckered hole and he almost lost it.  He knew that he couldn’t.  He had to keep going—for Emma’s sake.  Regina’s hand was sliding down his back and then it was lightly stroking his ass.  He pumped into Emma harder and Regina put some pressure behind her grasp, pushing him forward.

He gripped her with his good hand so tightly there were white marks around his fingers, showing up in the skin of her buttocks.  Regina’s touch became harder.  She was actively pushing him as he fucked Emma.

Emma had tears streaming down her face.  It hurt so much, but it felt like the most amazing thing she had ever experienced.  Her asshole burned and flexed.  Oh, how she wanted this.  Hook’s thrusts became more powerful as he picked up the pace.  Each stroke was making her moan and Emma wasn’t holding anything back.

She reveled in the fact that Hook was taking her virgin ass and she cried out.  She could feel another orgasm building within her and she pushed her hips back to take him in deeper.  “Fuck me!” she called.

“Fuck her harder,” Regina ordered, licking up the side of Hook’s neck.  He obliged.

Hook rammed his weight into Emma’s ass and she screamed.  She felt as though she was being split open.  It was too much.  Too fast.  But she didn’t want it to end.  “Harder,” she groaned quietly.  All her strength was gone.  She was barely holding herself up.  Her hips were supported by Killian as he rammed into her and her arms were jelly.

The pressure was building in his balls and Hook knew that he would have to stop his assault soon or he would come.  He pressed hard into Emma’s ass once more and then pulled all the way out.  She gasped.  Looking down at her, he smiled to see that her asshole was wide open and twitching.

Hook stepped out of the way, his cock throbbing.  Regina swooped in and bent over.  She ran her tongue along Emma’s puckered, abused asshole.  Hook watched as Regina rimmed Emma into complacency once more.  Satisfied that the Queen would keep Emma busy for a moment, Hook went to the other side of the bed and lay down.  He propped a hard pillow under his head and lay on his back.  His dick jutted up, skimming his stomach.  He indulged and watched for a moment as Regina’s head bobbed behind Emma and the Savior moaned in pleasure as her asshole was lavished.

After a moment, he said, “Ladies?”

They both looked over at him and smiled.  He crooked a finger at Emma and said, “On top now, love.”

Eager now, from her multiple orgasms and need for more pleasure, Emma scrambled across the small bed and came to him.  She straddled his hips and bobbed over his hard dick.  He placed his hook on her hip and gently guided her down.  Soon she was full of him again.  This time he was pumping into her warm, wet, pussy.

She sat down fully onto him, filled to the brim and moaned loudly.  Emma began to thrust herself onto his cock, riding him hard and fast.  Regina crossed to his side of the bed and swung her legs up onto the bed.  The Queen positioned her naked form over her face and lowered herself to his mouth.  Killian obliged.

He reached up with his hand and pressed a finger inside of Regina.  She was hot and slick.  She bobbed over him and he found her clit with his mouth and began to suck.  Meanwhile, Emma rode his cock with abandon.

As she fucked Killian and he ate out Regina, the two women leaned forward and met in a sweet kiss.  Their tongues roamed in each other’s mouths and they gasped with pleasure.  Hook lay prone beneath them, in pure ecstasy.

In order to maintain balance, both women reached up and found the other’s breasts.  They fingered taut nipples and squeezed supple flesh.  Their kisses were open-mouthed and hungry.  Regina twisted Emma’s nipples in her fingers and the Savior gasped in pleasure and surprise.  Emma’s grip was a little less forceful.  She was massaging the Queen’s breasts with her palms which was driving Regina crazy.

Emma rocked her hips and Hook’s cock hit her right where she needed it.  She screamed out in pleasure, the sound getting lost in Regina’s mouth.  Hook suckled Regina’s clit and the Queen groaned and pressed down onto his face further.  “Oh yes!” Regina cried, pulling her mouth away from Emma’s.

“More kisses,” Emma demanded.

Regina tilted her head and drove her tongue into Emma’s mouth.  Killian’s tongue flicked at Regina’s clit and the Queen made a guttural sound.  Emma twisted on top of Hook and almost came off of his dick.  She pounded back down and felt him filling her once more and moaned into Regina’s lips.

They continued in their frenzied dance for a long time, all of them receiving and giving pleasure.  Soon, Emma began to shudder with an orgasm, her thighs shaking.  She held on as long as she could.  Emma and Regina broke at the same moment.  Calling out different names into each other’s throats as they came, both women shuddered and fell to their orgasms.  Hook thrust upward into Emma three more times before he too, came deep within his lover. 

Emma tightened the muscles of her vagina around his cock as he came and felt his seed leaking into her.  Regina gripped Emma’s shoulders, riding out her orgasm, pressing her pussy down onto Killian’s lips.  Hook released and his entire body went limp after the exertion.

The three of them collapsed heavily onto the tiny bed in the Captain’s Cabin, their breathing labored.  The sound of gasps and pants echoed in the tiny space and their chests heaved with exertion.  After a moment, Emma crawled up onto Hook’s left side and tucked herself into his arms.  Regina soon followed suit on his right.  Hook pulled his arms around his two girls and sighed.

“So,” he said finally, turning his head to look at Emma.  “Was that what you wanted?”

“Yes,” she breathed.  “It was everything I wanted…and more.”

“You said you wanted anal,” Hook reminded her.

“I’m so glad you were my first,” Emma thanked him.

“And you wanted bondage amongst other things,” Regina piped up.

“The spanking was amazing,” Emma said.  “You should try it Regina.”

“Maybe next time,” the Queen sighed and closed her eyes, leaning against Hook’s shoulder.  “Happy Birthday Emma,” Regina said sleepily, reaching out and caressing Emma’s upper arm over Hook’s chest.

“Happy Birthday, love,” Hook smiled and gave her a peck on the lips.

The three lovers fell asleep in one anothers embrace.  They all, in one way or another, dreamed of what had just happened between them.  In the few years since they had entered a polyamorous relationship, they had never done something so wild and reckless.  Never done something so intense.  Emma knew that her lovers had done this at her request.  She wanted to be surprised and she wanted it to be memorable.  She got what she wanted.

Emma closed her eyes, snuggled next to Killian, feeling the metal of his hook on her hip and she fell asleep.  This had been the best birthday present she had ever had.


End file.
